ChronoBlast!
by Candlelight Fantasia
Summary: When Tails is confronted with a strange dream to retrieve unfinished blueprints of a time machine, things go really wacko when a certain 3 people mess around with the device, messing up the past, present, and future of the universe!
1. What You See Is What You Get

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyrighted by Sega.

* * *

Advisory: This chapter contains a few sexual references that might not be suitable for certain readers.

* * *

On with the story!

It was a balmy, sunny day; the wind blew like "wheew! whooh!" (If you can think up of any special weather effects please be kind and don't add them to the story). Dabs of light were shining through the window panes of a certain two-tailed fox's workshop.

He seemed busy, like a smaller replica of Albert Einstein; scribbling down lines of lines of formulas in a rather scrawled piece of paper made of completely recycled paper and even the pencil in his hand was completely recyclable because it was made of newspaper.

He let out a drained sigh and leaned on his chair, letting go of the pencil. The flaxen fox was baffled by solving the complex formulas for his ultimate creation, the one and only coffee maker! Don't be surprised fellow readers, never underestimate a coffee maker; it's the source of insanity and glee for mornings. That time when you childishly hopped on the trampoline and sprained your ankle but still survived without even consulting to your local trampoline specialist, it was all because of coffee! Who thought happiness could be found in a coffee maker!

Once again the wind went like "hoo hoo"

With a sigh he said "Repairing Coffee makers… how interestingly boring." Unfortunately Charmy's minimal source of daily sugar had been cut and it was up to Tails to repair it. Not that the bee had inclined or decreased a tad bit of hyperactivity, but still, the coffee was like a creamer to a coffee. It wasn't that Tails hated repairing things, but these days were so fruitless and boring, no big invention, no adventure's just sitting in the workshop and feeling like mold.

He felt rather sleepy as he rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the furry texture and comfortably scratching his head as he let out a yawn and shut his eyes for a nice siesta, as he slowly went to a dream.

* * *

**The Dream:**

Tails found himself in a strange void; everywhere was full of mixed patterns of colors: purple, blue, green. The place seemed wide and never-ending, no horizon could be seen.

"Where am I?" he shouted, "Is anyone here? Hello?" he took a few steps and observed the place but nothing seemed to be in site, he spun his tails and tried to get a bird's-eye-view of the area but nothing was there, just the same strange patterns of colors flowing in the virtual walls of the void; that was unless he looked at the top of the oblivion.

Small holes were starting to take form, as time passed by, the holes grew bigger and it seemed that something was inside these holes, a video like display of his friends, but they seemed grown. In each one of these holes different events were taking place, it was somehow the future, they were very surprising for Tails, he couldn't believe his eyes but something in the void caught his eyes by extreme surprise…

"Einstein? is that you!" Tails said in shock

"Yes, tis me Miles"

"Wow! I thought I'd never see you! You're like my Icon! I have proved your Emc2 formula like 1000 times!"

"Well Miles, it's gratifying to see that people like you put me as their icons! These days, barely any of the kids and teenagers follows science and all they care about is sex and which celebrity shagged who! But it's not me that is important, it's you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! I want to play a game with you Miles"

Tails, rather dumbstruck by this strange question proclaimed "What is it that you want to play?"

"You see that Neanderthal man over there?" Einstein robustly said while stroking his hand on his beard.

On the double a Neanderthal man appeared at a mile away from Tails. The Neanderthal was definitely an old skool funk dating back to the Stone age, Zinc Age, Magnesium Age, Ytterbium age (Any type of metal you prefer).

"Do you think you're smarter than that Neanderthal?"

"Well, technically yes I believe"

"Don't judge so quickly, Mr. Prower, even though that ape man can't talk and does nothing but scratch his butt and sniff it, his brain is indeed powerful"

"Your point?" Tails asked in a befuddled tone.

"Many years ago I made some secret documentation about my time machine project; now I want to test you and see if you are smarter than that Neanderthal. Go to Schmucksville and find the blueprints of the machine!"

"Oh and this is the address"

Suddenly a hand flew from the void and gave a piece of paper to Tails, writing "Schmucksville Sack Zement!"

"I have to go now!"

"But…but… this doesn't even make any sense! What does that Neanderthal man have to do with me?" The poor Tails muttered.

* * *

**The Workshop:**

"Tails! Tails! Wake up!" A certain pink hedgehog shouted.

"Wha…What!... Sack Zement!"

Amy took a slight giggle as her expression seemed perplexed, "Tails, are you ok? It seems that you had one hell of a dream."

Tails, in a rather conscious mood, fixed his form as he said "Amy, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Oh, sorry, the workshop's door was open but that's not important, get ready, all the guys are going for a night out. I'll see you in the car!"

With that said the perky Amy Rose shut the wooden door and went back out to the car where all her friends were waiting. Tails couldn't understand the things that just happened to him recently, it all just occurred in a snap and his newly formed headache was bothering him, so he decided to go out with his friends so he could possibly clear his mind.

After getting ready for a night out, he locked the workshop and headed out. It seemed as if there was two cars, the workshop was a bit distant from the main road where the cars were parked. Tails took steady steps, it was night already and the sky was cast by the nocturnal spell of the night. The slight wind blew across the subtle and long grasses, sound of gravel rose as he walked the dirt path up to the main road.

There were two cars; one was Rouge's black sport's convertible and Amy's new silver hatchback automobile. Everyone was there, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, and Shadow. Surprisingly enough, Cream was seated in Rouge's sports car, while Amy was ready and buckled up in the drivers set with Knuckles sitting beside her and insanely enough Shadow and Sonic at the back seat.

**In Rouge's car (Cream and Rouge): **

"Umm, Miss Rouge, why aren't we going?"

"Tell me about it, I think it's those idiots, it seems they're arguing. Men… when will they grow up?"

"So Miss Rouge, why did you make me sit in your car?"

"I just wanted to make the guys jealous!"

"_Damn Mouth!"_

Suddenly Cream began to cry

"Oh my! Child, why are you crying?"

"You don't like me! You just wanted to use me to make them jealous!"

"_Whoa, smart kid!"_

"No no no! Now why would I want to do that? It's because I thought that you would like to have some fun, y'know, I like to drive fast and I thought that you should see some action!"

"Wahhhh! You're lying"

"Sheesh! Don't be such a baby

Cream seemed to have believed Rouge's words; she just sat there and looked down. The cunning albino bat decided to go for the final kill and suppress Cream; she reached out for her bag:

"Good girl, here, take this lollipop. Let's talk about something else, okay honey?"

The innocent Cream took the lollipop and started to treat herself to the candy, after a while her dulcet voice rose:

"Miss Rouge, why are your breasts so big?"

"My boobs aren't big! Hey you aren't supposed to be talking about that stuff! Who taught you that stuff?"

"Sonic did"

"Oh, I knew it! I'm gonna kick his skinny blue ass"

"Umm, Miss Rouge, who taught you that bad word?"

"For the love of Jesus Christ, just forget about all these questions! And just sit in your place until they get movin!"

"Waaaaa! You yelled at me!"

"Damn!" Rouge annoyingly claimed as she smacked herself on the forehead.

* * *

**Amy's Car (Scene I):**

Sonic boringly leaned at his seat, he took a straight look around; Shadow was sitting right beside him and strangely enough no chaos had ensued. Amy was quietly sitting in the driver's seat, bobbing her head to some cliché Pop/Rock music; the song was one of those dumb catchy songs, her voice rose as she sang along with the song _"…I wanna be your girl, I wanna hold you forever, oh baby please don't leave me…" _It was none other than: I'd Eat a Barrel of Liver 'n' Onions for Your Love by the Wet Dreams.

Knuckles couldn't even stand a second, the lyrics of the song were too schmaltzy for his brain cells to decipher, and he just wanted to listen to what he liked best, rap music.

"Umm, Amy, can I change the radio station for a sec?"

"Hmm, it depends on what you wanna listen to"

"Lets listen to Rap"

Suddenly Shadow claimed "Oh, no way! Everyone knows rap is just Crap without the C!"

"Haha! Good one Shadow!" Sonic laughed as he turned his face to Shadow and signaled him to give him a high five. In return Shadow purposely didn't do anything and just looked at him with his smugly visage.

Knuckles began to see red and decided to answer back at Shadow but Amy suddenly realized that if she wasn't to act soon, things might just go bad.

"C'mon shads! Don't be so mean! Respect other's people's tastes in music; this also goes for you Sonic! So don't be such a puddinghead"

"Ok mom!" Sonic claimed

"Thanks Amy, you seem to be the only one with understanding, I mean those guys are out to lunch"

A smile tugged on Amy's face, her glistening eyes even sparkled more as she said "No probs Knuckles!"

Amy began to change the radio station as she pressed the needed button on the front console as the name of the station appeared on the mini LCD screen "Bass Power FM, Ghetto 55, Street Style FM…"

"Oh, put it on Street Style FM!" Knuckles eagerly claimed.

"Sure"

"Word! yo yo! this is Street Style FM, bringing you the fuckin' best of Street Rap! Not the lame mainstream, it's all from the hood dawg! Shizzle pizzle hizzle mo bizzle bling blang sho gizzle, whizzle dizzle, ya know what I'm sayin? This next song is requested by a caller by the name of Iceberg Slim"

The song began to play on the radio as it was filled with heavy bass beats and scratching.

"Hey this is pretty good Knuckles! Except for the swear word that radio man said!" Amy claimed

"Yeah, I seem to like it" Sonic said as he began bobbing his head

"Great Sonikku!" Amy happily said.

Shadow just sat there, grumpy and looking out the window.

Suddenly the vocals kicked in and suddenly Tails came in!

"I like to stare at you cleavage when I'm with you, your boobs are so big oh damn you, I wanna feel that gooshy thang when I sit beside you, I like your big boobs cuz it's so so white, I'm gettin horny, get ready for one hell of a night!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Were the sounds coming out of Sonic's mouth, astoundingly Shadow couldn't help but just laugh at what had occurred. Knuckles had just turned into the brightest hue of red in a color spectrum, he could feel his face getting hot as if he was just about to melt and Tails was like "what the hell?"

Suddenly in all this commotion, Tails had opened the car door.

"Great entry Tails" Shadow claimed with a rather comical tone.

Instead of showing any psychotic mallet action by Amy, she neutrally assumed as she looked straightly at the windshield:

"Knuckles"

Knuckles couldn't even hardly open his mouth "Uh, ye…ye..ye…ye…ye…ye..ye…ye…ye…ye…ye…ye…a…a…a…a….a…h"

"Can I have a word with you outside the car?"

Sonic whispered to Shadow "This is gonna be good! Hey lil'buddy! C'mon and join us! I swear this is going in history" Tails didn't seem to be so tired anymore, things were starting to get interesting and he had forgotten about his dream but that's just something dumb I'm talking about, he'll remember it or the story can't go on!

"Wh…wh…at w…w…ord?"

"Stop acting like a child, it's nothing, I just wanna have a word with you"

"Promise nothing will happen?"

"Oh my god Knuckles! You're like the Guardian of The Master Emerald!"

That word exploded in Knuckles mind like a bomb, it was logical for him, why was he sitting like this? Like a child? His zealousness hit him as he got out of the car with a strong posterior.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Not beside the car Knuckles!"

"Ok, I moved, what now!"

WACK! WACK! WACK!

"And that's for listening to rap music in my car!"

Back in the car Sonic said "How does she do that? It's like those hammers just come from space!"

A big lump began to form on Knuckles head, he felt like scum as he thought to himself "_but like what the hell man? It's just tits I mean! Doesn't she have one! Hey! I'm gonna say that to her! I have the balls! "_

"What's up with you girls man! It just boobs and I like boobs!"

Amy suddenly stopped right in her tracks, never had she been so fierce looking!

"Whoa, what's up with the look on Amy's face? Good line from Knuckles though!" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I wish she used more of this look and anger in our battles against Eggman!" Tails consumed.

"Knuckles! Do you want to know explicit means! Especially when I'm sitting with a bunch of perverts in my car!"

"Shadow isn't a pervert! So isn't Tails!" Knuckles complained

Back in the car, Tails and Shadow couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's face.

Sonic, astonished and surprised, pleaded "But Amy I thought you loved me?"

"Shadup! Sonic! you are a pervert even I know that! Anyways, KNUCKLES! ya know what explicit means!"

"Whoa! I'd never thought Amy would ever tall like that to me! Go Psycho! Go Psycho!"

"No, no, I don't and I don't give!" Knuckles claimed.

"Well, I'll show ya fathead!"

Amy began to walk to her car, as if she wasn't planning to do anything. She took some steps as she reached Rouge's car.

"Rouge, I'll take Cream with me!"

"Amy, it's ok, y'know Knuckles sometimes does some stupid stuff, just forget about it"

"I don't wanna talk about it Rouge, he disappointed me"

Cream seemed very frightened by Amy's look, with a whimper she opened the cars big door and went to Amy's side"

They both began to walk towards the car "Cream sit in the front and buckle your belt" The guys were somehow frightened as Amy turned on the key with a strong sense of vigor. She hit her foot on the gas pedal and everyone thought that she was going to crush the poor Knuckles! Everyone in unison said "OHMYGOD!! DON'T CRUSH KNUCKLES; YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Far from what was expected Amy was about to crush Knuckles in to a puddle of flesh, but no, she just gassed all the way and left him in the road. Since the road was a bit wet, she intentionally accelerated towards a huge puddle near where Knuckles was standing and took the poor Knuckles to a nice filthy shower!

There Knuckles stood in complete silence; he just wanted to scream for a second:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs!

While Rouge hadn't moved the car the whole time, she had viewed the whole circus act and couldn't help but laugh. She droved towards Knuckles:

"Get in big boy, its ok"

Knuckles couldn't do anything else; it wasn't like he was going to stay on this damn road. He calmly opened the cars door and comfortably sat on the leather sports seat and tilted his head as he rubbed his head for some relaxation. Rouge gassed on the pedal and they left off.

* * *

**On the way (Amy's Car Scene II) **

Nothing but silence had filled the atmosphere of the car, just the ambience of cars swooshing by. It seemed everyone was thinking about something. Sonic had laid his head on the headrest and just looked at the passing scenery while Tails, who had been seated between Shadow and Sonic couldn't help but think about his dream.

"_How the hell am I going to get to Schmucksville! I can take the Tornado X but it needs to be repaired, it's motor needs to be upgraded and it'll take time, besides I don't want to go alone, it's sort of risky! Hmmm, let's see who can come with me. Sonic, he'll just fool around the whole time! Knuckles, he seemed pissed! If I talk to him he might go nuts! Rouge, well she has a car, a very fast car indeed! I don't think I can't trust her though, she's a thief! She might steal my plans! Shadow seems calm; would he even like to go on a trip? He seems to enjoy being in one place instead of going to places! Amy! Yes that's the one! She has a car and she's trustworthy and she'll accept my demand! I'll just have to prevent listening to rap music, which isn't a problem; Bach, Mozart and Vivaldi are way better and suitable!" _

Shadow really wasn't doing anything; the silence was starting to strangely bore him.

Sonic suddenly said "Hey guys wanna play a game?"

"I WANNA PLAY! I DO!" Cream happily said.

"Don't tell me this is some kindergarten game faker" Shadow claimed.

"Kindergarten is fun Mr. Meano Emo!" Cream childishly said!

"Now that's a smart girl!" Sonic exclaimed in joy as he gave a raspberry to Shadow.

"So what is the name of this game you're talking about Sonic" Tails said. He seemed pretty relaxed now as he had set out a plan to get to this so called Schmucksville.

"20 Questions!" Sonic claimed with a talk show host tenor.

"So who asks the first question?" Tails questioned.

"Can I go first?" Cream chirped with her dulcet tone.

"Ah, what the heck, you can go first" Sonic claimed. "This is gonna be a piece of cake" Sonic whispered to Tails ear.

* * *

**Cream Thinking:**

"_Hmm, what should I think of? Well, what did I see today? I saw my flowers in the garden today, umm, I played with Cheese, I ate a strawberry Ice cream! Yummy! I remember when I was in Rouge's car she gave me a lollipop. I have to think of something! Yes! I saw big things today! Yay! I finally thought of something!!"_

Will Tails get to Schmucksville? Will Amy blow another tantrum? How will the lethal game of "20 Questions" turn out! Find out in the next chapter of: Chrono Blast!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Wavelengths

* * *

  


* * *

  


The night was brisk and chill, the glistening stars were fully visible and the moon was shining with full force, casting its shine on the road

The night was brisk and chill, glistening stars were fully visible and the moon was shining with full force, casting its shimmer on the road. Tails workshop was located a bit far from Casinotropolis so our friends had to do some driving on the highway and who else enjoyed that? The sassy mistress Rouge!

* * *

**Rouges Car:**

The wind flew across her white fur as the nights chill added a tingling sensation through out her body. She smoothly pushed the gear to 5 like a pro would in a rally match and gassed on to 145 mph as her cars engine smoothly roared.

She decided to tease on her friend Knuckles as she said with a crooked smile:

"Knuckles, the radio is useless when you can enjoy such sounds!"

"At least I listen to music Rouge! Not some onomatopoetic gibberish" Knuckles claimed with an irritated tone.

"Good boy! It seems you've learned your vocabulary well!" Rouge sarcastically claimed as she patted Knuckles on the head with one hand and simply controlled the driving wheel.

"Very funny Rouge, You're gonna get fined By Sam and Dave, driving like some psychopath on speed!"

"Stealth Body Paint, Knuckle Head! Mr. gumshoe won't get us!"

"That's against the law Rouge, if they find out you're gonna be singing the blues in jail. Who even did the paint job?"

"Tails did" Rouge carelessly obliged.

A surprising expression appeared on Knuckles face: "Tails? That kid doesn't even break one law, what did you do to him?"

"Well, he needed to buy a new part for some prototype invention of his, which was expensive, so I gave him the money to buy the new part in exchange for the stealth body paint"

"Typical" Knuckles unaffectedly acclaimed as he took a sigh.

"What's with the sigh Knuckles? Life's too noisome?"

"Rouge, it seems you have learned your vocab well too"

I don't mean to hurt you Knuckie, just playing around. But seriously Knuckles, it had been a while since I had seen such a knockabout scene!" Rouge claimed with a chuckling tone

"It's not my fault; Amy blew the worst fuse on me! And that's on me! I never thought she would go red on me, what about Sonic? She should get mad at that hedgehog for setting her up for all these years!! How am I going to confront her when we get to Casinotropolis? I should've just come with you all along! Worst thing is that Sonic was like laughing like a madman the whole time at me, I can still hear his childish laugh! And it was walking on my nerves!"

"Ah its ok Knuckles, it's not like friends don't get into arguments. It's natural, besides Sonic is a bit immature, so just let it go and stick to the speed were cruising with!" Rouge said with a yet sexy and sly tone.

"I am gonna get Sonic though! His annoying, ignorant, childish laughing was just crushing my nerve cells!"

Rouge was starting to get rather irritated by Knuckles constant nitpicking as she said: "Ok, Ok, you'll get Sonic!"

Knuckles realized that he had worn out Rouge a bit with all the pestering but there was something left:

"I just don't get one thing, why are we using a car? I mean couldn't we just run? All the guys have speeds over 120 mph!"

"Because it's funny and rather dumb to "run" all the way to Casinotropolis, Knuckles! But if you want to throw another circus act then I have nothing to argue about"

"Well if it was so "dumb" then I wouldn't get into this crap the whole time!"

"Knuckles, I can drop you off here if you're really eager to "run" all the way!"

"No way, forget it! I'm in the car Rouge! I'm in the car!"

Rouge slightly laughed at Knuckles gullibility "Cool down big boy. Say, wanna listen to the radio? Any Station you like!"

"I think I have gained my radio listening experience Batgirl, you just pick a station" Knuckles repulsively claimed.

"Ok, hmm, let me see" she changed the radio station with the help of the buttons located on the driving wheel.

Once again loud rap music filled up the cockpit, nothing but swears and cusses. Rogue didn't seem to care, she was a fun of Rap, Hip Hop and Dance music.

"Is today like national F word day?" Knuckles surprisingly asked

Rouge had to raise her voice a bit because of the high volume "Yeah, didn't you see the calendar?"

"Really? You got a calendar? Let me check the date!" He unexpectedly said.

"I'm just joking Knuckles! Gosh!"

* * *

**Amy's Car:**

Cream had already made her decision, but it's not what you're expecting. No, it's not about mustache waxing, egg sucking, finger snapping, boot licking, leg jiggling, foot tapping, grand standing, one upping, finger pointing, beard stroking, nail biting, butt picking, knuckle cracking, high fiveing, bird flipping, hip wriggling, lick spittling, hair splitting, arm twisting, brown nosing, speed sneezing.

As a smile appeared on her juvenile face she cheerfully said "Ok! I'm ready!" And surely Amy was paying attention so they won't cheat on Cream!

"Good then, I guess I'll go first" Sonic claimed with a relax tone.

"Is it shiny like my shoes?" Sonic said.

"Nope"

"Does it follow Maxwell's theory on Electromagnetic waves?" Tails questioned.

"No"

There was a period of silence; Tails, Sonic and Cream were waiting for Shadow to ask a question. Sonic was about to say something when suddenly Shadow questioned:

"Is it mindless like Sonic?"

"No Mr.Shadow"

Amy, affected by such cutting remark to her one and only Sonic said:

"Shadow! You insensible, dishonorable, harsh and unsympathetic clown! How could you insult Sonic?"

Sonic, mindfully thankful of Amy's response, snickered at Shadow.

"Can we just go on?" Cream eagerly claimed.

"Does it smell like flowers?" Amy curiously questioned.

"Sorry Amy, it doesn't"

"Is it fast enough to beat the speed of sound?" The blue hedgehog said.

"Wrong"

"Does it emit wavelengths in the perimeter of 400 to 700 nanometers?" Tails thoughtfully exclaimed.

"That's right! Because it can be seen by the naked eye! That's six questions for now" Cream said.

"What the? I seriously didn't understand how Cream understood Tails question? I didn't, what about you guys?"

"Neither did I" Amy claimed in a surprised tone

"Because you guys are idiots! Anything that has a wavelength between 400 to 700 nanometers can be seen by the naked eye!" Shadow ignorantly stated.

"Ahem! Ahem! Shadow just because you know doesn't mean that you can call us idiots! Out! Out! Out of the car!"

"Yeah Yeah, I find it better to leave, instead of playing this dumb game!" Shadow suddenly pulled down the window and hopped out of the window but to his dismay his face collided with a metal pole of a broken road lamp!

Suddenly the fading sound of Shadow rose as Amy gassed past the metal pole, it was none other than: SHIT!

"HAHAHAHA!" At least I learned that at night time, Shadow sure can be a flathead at the wave lengths between 400 and 700 nanometers"

"That sure was funny! But I feel sorry for Shadow, oh well better luck next time Shadow" Amy giggled.

"Ok on with the game, six questions for now. Amy it's your turn"

"Is it fluffy as cotton candy?"

"Yes!"

"If it moves fast enough, will it melt?"

"Hmm, yes it will Mr. Sonic"

"Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!"

"Is it consisted of fine saccharin?"

"Once again, you're right Tails"

"Does it have a pink color?" Amy asked.

"Wow, three good guesses in a row. Ten questions left"

"Is it longer than a metering stick?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, you're right! Mr. Sonic" Cream said in shock.

"Will it run on a flat tire?" Tails asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Does it have bubble gum inside it like those super sour lollipops?" Amy asked.

"Uhum, it sure does!"

"Does it taste like butter but it's only margarine, which makes you say, I can't believe its butter!" Sonic asked.

"Yes!"

"Does it have the wisdom of the gods?" Tails said.

"Sure!"

"Is it bigger than the shopping mall?" Amy asked.

"Yup"

"Does it have a change dispenser like the milk man?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, it does"

"Can it flip burgers at a speed of 20 Hertz?"

"I can't believe it all of these questions turn out to be right!" Cream stated in shock.

"Is it as chewy as watermelon flavored bubblegum?"

"Yes, wow! All of these questions right, but what is it?"

"_hmm, what is something that isn't shiny like my shoes, is chewy as watermelon flavored bubblegum, beholds the wisdom of the gods, can flip burgers at a speed of 20 Hz, bigger than a shopping mall, tastes like butter but it's actually margarine, runs on a flat tire, longer than a metering stick, Pink in color, made up of fine saccharin, emits wavelengths in the range of 400 to 700 nanometers, fluffy like cotton candy, and if it moves fast enough it will melt?" _

"_Aha, I know!"_

But before Sonic could answer the question of this strange round of 20 questions-

* * *

**Casinotropolis**

"Guys, were at Casinotropolis now!" Amy interrupted.

Casinotropolis was the cities of cities, big neon lights, and huge skyscrapers, lots of palm trees, vast casinos, filthy rich people, and lots of beautiful women"

"Holy Mother of Terror!" Sonic stated in complete wonder as his face was completely stuck on the window shield.

Everybody was so bemused that they had forgotten about the heavy round of "20 questions" and the final answer to the game!

Tails, couldn't even stand a second

"The colors! oh the colors! I haven't seen such thing! How much electricity does this place use!"

Suddenly a big billboard caught Amy's eyes; her eyes glistened and shined as she read in complete utterance. The billboard read: Meet The Wet Dreams! Today, 9:00 PM! At the Pink Flamingo! Free Live Performances, Autographs, Competitions and Rare merchandise signed by the band! Be there!

"Oh My God! What time is it!" The digital clock displayed 8:51 PM

"Oh god! I'm going to the Pink Flamingo!! I'm parking here guys, see you!"

Amy quickly parked the car beside the street, took her Wet Dreams CD and ran like mad towards the Pink Flamingo.

"Man, weren't we supposed to meet Rouge and Knuckles?" Sonic sighed in agony.

"Yeah, and I wonder what happened to Shadow" Tails said in thought.

"meh, he'll be around here!"

"We're not just gonna sit here, lets go party! Were in Casinotropolis!"

Sonic gazed his eyes around, with so many places to choose from his was just about to go mad.

"I'm going to umm; oh I'll choose to go to 'Mr. DraKoolaz Costume shop! See you later Tails!"

With Amy gone to see the Wet Dreams and Sonic headed off to the Mr. DraKoolaz costume shop, only Tails and Cream were remaining.

"Well what are we going to do Mr. Tails?"

"I'm going to the Casino! I need money, I have big plans, I just saw the weirdest dream, and I have to get ready!"

With that said he spun his tails and left off like a helicopter leaving only Cream.

"But what am I going to do! oooh! Orange Juice stand! I like Orange Juice!"

* * *

Will Amy see the wet dreams? Will Tails gamble and get ready for his big plan! and Will Sonic cause even more insanity? What will happen to Shadow! The story unfolds!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
